joohan_loydas_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Yingong Number
Yingong Number is one of the identifications required to be used by fictional characters before they can be dressed as a character from The Littl' Bits. It is used by characters created in USA, Japan or Liftland. Generation Its format is AAALBBBCYYMDGCCCCXX. A'' = Surname (3 letters) The first three alphabetic characters indicate the surname. If there is more than one surname, both are considered as if they were one. If the surname has less than three consonants, then vowels will replace the blank spaces, in the same order they appear in the surname (e.g. "Rossi" would be RSS, "Masi" would be MSA). If the whole surname has less than three letters, the blank spaces are replaced with an X (e.g. "Fo" would be FOX, "Hu" would be HUX). ''L = Middle initial (1 letter) The first letter of the middle name is used. If there is no middle name, it is replaced with an X. B'' = First name (3 letters) The next three alphabetic characters indicate the first name. If there is more than one name, both are considered as if they were one. If the name has less than three consonants, then vowels will replace the blank spaces, in the same order they appear in the name (e.g. "Marco" would be MRC, "Paola" would be PLA). If the whole name has less than three letters, the blank spaces are filled with an X (e.g. Chinese name "Na" would be NAX). If the name has more than three consonants, the 2nd is skipped (e.g. "Riccardo" would be RCR; "Martina" would be MTN). Date of first appearance ''C = Century of first appearance (1 letter) and Y'' = Two-digit year of first appearance (in vigesimal) The next letter indicates the century of first appearance. ''A denotes 1st century, and the last letter of the alphabet, Z'', denotes the 26th century. Commonly ''R, S'' or ''T. The next two alphanumeric characters indicate year of first appearance and it uses vigesimal numbers, 0'' to ''9 and A'' to ''J. For example, a character first appeared in 1932 would be S1H. M'' = Month of first appearance (1 letter) The next letter indicates the month of first appearance. Each single month is associated with one letter. ''D = Day of first appearance This alphanumeric character indicates the character's day of first appearance in the month. G'' = Gender of person This alphabetic character indicates the gender, ''M for male and F'' for female. ''CCCC = State or prefecture and city of creation The next four alphanumeric characters indicate the state or prefecture and city of creation. Fictional characters created in USA use letters A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, K, L, M, N, Japan uses J, and Liftland uses P, Q, R, S, T, U, V, W, X and Y. The letters I, O and Z are not used in the CCCC field to avoid misintrepetation of I, O and Z in CCCC field as numbers 1, 0 or 2. For example, Los Angeles, CA, USA is K315, New York, NY, USA is B371, Melvin City, Melvin State, Liftland is P355 and Ehime Prefecture, Japan is J610. XX = Control number (in hexadecimal) The last two numbers in the Yingong Number act as a checksum. First, all letters are converted into numbers. Then, the letters or numbers in odd positions are added first, and then multiplied by 6. Then, the even position is next, but multiplied by 3 instead of 6. Then, all the values have been added up and the final result has to use modulo 256. Then, the final number is converted to hexadecimal (00 to FF). The transliteration table is shown below. 13 is omitted since 13 is the unlucky number (C = 12, D = 14, E = 15 etc., 13 is unused). Examples First example: Abby Cadabby * Surname: CDB * Middle Initial: X * First name: BBY * Century of first appearance: T * Year of first appearance: 06 * Month of first appearance: T * Day of first appearance: D * Gender: F * State or prefecture and city of creation: '''B371 * '''Control number: 47 * Full: CDB X BBY T06TD F B371 47 Second example: Mickey Mouse * Surname: MSE * Middle Initial: X * First name: '''MCK * '''Century of first appearance: S * Year of first appearance: 18 * Month of first appearance: X * Day of first appearance: '''I * '''Gender: M * State or prefecture and city of creation: K306 * Control number: 46 * Full: MSE X MCK S18XI M K306 46 Third example: Princess Elena Castillo Flores * Surname: FLR * Middle Initial: C * First name: ELN * Century of first appearance: R * Year of first appearance: 4C * Month of first appearance: L * Day of first appearance: A * Gender: F * State or prefecture and city of creation: P355 * Control number: B9 * Full: FLR C ELN R4CLA F P355 B9